


realized dreams

by rowanshand



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanshand/pseuds/rowanshand
Summary: For the most part, Mike had come to accept certain things. His failed marriage. His dwindling career. Still, he could not seem to bring himself to be okay with having no one to come home to.





	

Mike Lawson had never really been one to dream about getting the girl before.

Not really. Not in a long time anyway. Not since Rachel.

It wasn’t long after Mike realized that she had gotten real tired of taking the backseat to the game her husband had dedicated most of his life to that he stopped worrying about ending up with someone. And, truthfully, he hadn’t exactly come to terms with the fact that the downfall of his marriage was entirely his fault yet. He couldn’t blame Rachel for the affair. Really, he couldn’t. Though there were times he wished he could bring himself to (to lessen the guilt he carries if anything), but he knew he was only half a husband most of the time. Sure, he kept his vows and adored his wife, but who was he to expect her to wait around for him? It wasn’t fair and Mike understood why Rachel had her affair. It didn’t mean he was happy about it because they both made sacrifices once upon a time.

In no time at all, Mike went from being the superstar ball player all of San Diego worshipped with the perfect wife and the cozy home to a soon to be divorcee, living in a home that was beautiful but only really seemed to remind him that he was alone now.

It pained Mike to think about all the years he took advantage of. In his marriage. In his career. The twenty-five year old version of himself would laugh at the man he ended up turning into. All these years later and so much has changed. For one, he’s got cranky knees now and an aching back. Obviously, it is not lost on him that he only has so many playing years left in him. Two if he’s lucky. They would be painful ones at that.

Luckily, for the most part, Mike had come to accept certain things. His failed marriage. His dwindling career. Still, he could not seem to bring himself to be okay with having no one to come home to.

Truthfully, he did not enjoy the player he’d become, sleeping around with whoever is willing. It was a coping device really, a way to distract himself from the having to be alone. For a while, him and Amelia had tried to give things a go. Mainly because she was attractive and age appropriate and he couldn’t bring himself to accept who he really wanted.

Ginny fucking Baker, of course. And the girl was going to be the death of him.

But she is his rookie, his pitcher, and thirteen years younger than him. Sometimes, he prefers to forget about that last detail. It was not a whole lot of fun for Mike to realize he was already it middle school when Ginny was born. It made him feel like a pervert. He knew it was inappropriate. He should not want her. But, fuck, he really wanted her and he hated himself for it.

When she calls, instead of answering, Mike ventures into his kitchen and pours himself a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but this is my first attempt at this show and this couple!


End file.
